


A change of heart

by uglynarcissist



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, ImAllexx - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, please just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglynarcissist/pseuds/uglynarcissist
Summary: Alex is falling for Will. Far too quickly for his liking. Will feels the same way, and that scares him.





	1. Please stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda bad, sorry.  
> English isn't my first language btw so please don't be too mean about my grammar.  
> \- jenna

“Are you done yet?” George shouted as he put his shoes on.

“Give me a fucking second, mate. Why are you in such a hurry?” Alex shouted back from his room. 

He still hadn’t gotten dressed despite George’s nagging. He grabbed a pink t-shirt from his floor and smelled it before he just shrugged his shoulders and threw it on. He heard George groan loudly so he hurried up a little. He quickly grabbed his phone before leaving his room.

“Fucking finally, mate. What took you so fucking long?”

Alex just flipped him off before putting on his jacket.

“Let’s go, they’re already there.” George said with an annoyed tone and dragged Alex out the door by his arm.

 

When they entered the restaurant they hurriedly made it over to their friends’ table and sat down. Alex sat down between James and Will to avoid George’s death glare.

“Aye, what took you lot so long?” Will asked as he noticed them.

“This cunt took a fucking hour to get ready.”

“Fuck off, George.” Alex responded and stuck his tongue out towards him.

Will looked amused as he rubbed Alex’s back.

“You look pretty either way.” Will said, it was probably intended to be a joke but his tone sounded a bit more serious than either of them expected.

Will’s hand was still on his back, but now the touch felt different. Alex averted his gaze and laughed, sounding a little uncomfortable. He quickly changed the subject by suggesting ordering drinks. Everyone agreed, of course. Alex felt Will drop his hand from his back but doesn’t comment on it. 

 

After leaving the restaurant they all went back to Alex and George’s apartment. All of them were at least tipsy already but they kept drinking at their flat anyways. 

“We’re going to play truth or dare or drink!” James announced.

Fraser groaned and said something about just wanting to go to bed that got ignored by James.

“Says who? We’re not year nines, James.” George said mockingly.

“Says me. Will, truth or dare?”

Contrary to the others, Will didn’t complain. He just went along with it.

“Truth.” he responded, shrugging his shoulders.

“Do you actually reckon you’re punching with Mia?” James asked with a grin.

Will laughs. Alex got a strange feeling in his chest at the mention of Will’s girlfriend. He laughed along halfheartedly, his gaze fixated on Will’s face. He wondered why it made him feel like that. ‘ _Fuck, what if I fancy Mia?_ ’, Alex thought to himself.

“Yeah, hands down. Definitely.” Will said, still laughing a bit. 

Alex didn’t pay attention, and was still thinking about Mia. However, he came to the conclusion that although Mia is objectively very attractive he wasn’t interested in his best mate’s girlfriend like that.

“Alex?” Will said and waved his hand in front of his face.

Alex blinked and refocused on the game.

“Uh, dare?” He said, even though he had no idea whether that was what they had asked him.

“You alright, mate?” Will asked quietly.

His eyebrows were slightly pulled together as he looked at Alex with a hint of concern in his gaze. Something about Will’s concern made Alex feel warm inside for some reason. ‘ _It must be the alcohol_ ’, Alex thought. He nodded and smiled a little bit. 

“Tweet “How does True Geordie even have a following, worst member of XO if we’re being honest”.” Will said after thinking for a few seconds.

George laughed and said, “Come on, Alex. Do it!”

“I am definitely not doing that, you mong. He could destroy me with his little finger.” Alex decided and poured some vodka into his now empty glass.   
  


An hour later, everyone had done several shots each, tweeted embarrassing things and admitted to some weird stuff. 

“Truth or dare?” James quickly asked Will after admitting something especially embarrassing to change the subject. 

Will picks dare, partly because he has practically only picked truth thus far and he doesn’t want to be boring.

“Snog Alex.” James says, making Alex snort.

“Love being the token gay of the friend group.” Alex slurred with a fake bitter tone and took another sip from the mix of coca-cola and rum in his glass.

The little voice in his head that normally would’ve told Will that snogging Alex was a really bad idea had been silenced by the alcohol by now so he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Alex. 

“Don’t tell Mia.” He joked before grabbing Alex by the neck and kissing him.

James cheered.

When Will’s lips met his, Alex’s brain short circuited. His common sense had gone out the window with his sobriety, so he lets himself kiss Will back. He felt something stir in his stomach, like he needed to vomit. ‘It’s the alcohol’, Alex mentally told himself yet again. Will licked Alex’s bottom lip, sending butterflies awry in his stomach, and before they knew it they were drunkenly, and a bit sloppily, making out. Alex’s hand stumbled up Will’s chest and grabbed his shirt tightly. It didn’t last for too long, but it felt way too short and excruciatingly long at the same time.

 

When Will pulled away James applauded. Alex met Will’s gaze and swallowed. Both of them were breathing heavily. Will chuckled and high fived James, but Alex thought it sounded a bit forced. Alex didn’t say anything, he just pulled his jumper’s sleeves over his hands and bit his bottom lip, feeling slightly out of it.

“Man, Alex looks completely gone.” George said with a laugh.

James and Will looked at him. James laughed, whilst Will instead just looked at him with worry in his eyes. 

“Maybe you should go to bed.” Will says.

Alex just swallowed again and nodded dumbly, not sure what to say. Will offered to go with him.

"Gonna tuck in your boyfriend?" James asks mockingly with that stupid grin on his face he so often has.

"I'm just gonna make sure he doesn't fall and hit his head and die, you bellend." Will responds, sounding a bit more upset than he intended to.

James put his hands up.

"Whatever you say, big man." James said, still sporting a big grin.

 

Will slung Alex's arm around his own shoulders and put his arm around Alex's waist. 

"I can walk myself." Alex said grumpily.

Will chuckled, but doesn't let him go.

Alex quietly looked at Will as he laughed, his gaze flickering from his eyes and his mouth. Will met Alex's gaze and his chuckling turned into a subtle but warm smile.

"Come on, fella, let's get you to bed." Will said.

Will stands up and begins to walk to Alex's room, Alex stumbling along, only managing to hold himself up due to Will's support. 

 

As Alex lays down on the bed he mumbles a quiet "Thank you".

Will ruffles Alex's hair.

"Go to sleep, mate. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said quietly, with a fond tone to his voice.

He pulled the duvet over Alex and gently rubbed his back a little. He felt a strange warm feeling in his chest when he looked at the smaller man on the bed. Alex's hair was messy, and it was getting so long now that it almost covered his now closed eyes. He liked it, even though he took the mick out of it on a daily basis. Alex looked so at peace as he laid there, and something in Will wanted to protect him from all the evil in the world. Just like the younger one had done so many times this evening, Will blamed his feelings on the alcohol. He took one last look at his friend before moving to stand up. When he did, he felt a small hand wrap around his wrist and heard a soft voice.

"Don't go yet."

Will looked down at Alex again and met his gaze. He swallowed thickly and laid down next to Alex, something in his brain telling him he shouldn't have. But when he felt Alex put his head on his chest, the little voice died down once again and the warm feeling returned.

 


	2. “Will… What are you doing in my bed?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes up in Alex's bed, causing some confusion. Breakfast making ensues.

Will opened his eyes, only to regret it instantly when the bright sunlight peeking through the curtains blinded him. His head ached and his mouth felt dry. He was about to get out of bed to get water when he noticed the warm body lying next to him, or rather on him. He thought it was Mia at first until he realized that this wasn’t his bed, or his room for that matter. He then realized that it was Alex. Fuck, he hadn’t intended to spend the night there. Gee must be wondering where he was. James, Fraser and George must’ve wondered why he didn’t come back. He was starting to become a little bit antsy, nervous about what their friends might say to him later. But spending the night in your best mate’s bed is perfectly normal, right? 

 

He bit his lip and looked down at Alex. He looked so relaxed, for the first time in a while. Alex’s smaller frame was pressed tightly against Will’s body. Their limbs were intertwined and Alex’s face was buried in the crook of Will’s neck. He could feel light puffs of air against his skin and Will couldn’t tell whether it made him want to smile or dash. Although option two felt much safer he decided to let the warm feeling in his chest win over the negative thoughts his brain produced. And so a little smile formed on his lips.

 

After a little while he felt Alex stir. His hands grabbed lightly at Will’s shirt. His eyes flickered open and Will saw his gaze wander around the room before finally landing on him. Alex suddenly looked wide awake and quickly sat up. Will had to stop himself from laughing at him. Alex’s hair was all messed up and he was looking at Will with wide eyes. 

“Will… What are you doing in my bed?” he asked, not sounding upset, just confused.

“You asked me to stay with you, remember?” Will answered with a small chuckle. 

And so the memories of the night before hit Alex like a wave. He put his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment. Will awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, reality finally catching up with him and making him realize how weird the whole situation was. He regretted staying. ‘I should’ve just left.’, he thought to himself and anxiously chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

“I’m sorry about that, mate. I was really fucking drunk.” Alex mumbled against his hands, blushing deeply.

Will couldn’t help but think that it was really cute. In a totally straight way, of course. The way you think your best mate is cute. Because he was straight. 100% straight. Definitely.

“It’s fine, really. It was like sleeping with a very small intoxicated puppy.” Will teased, making Alex reach over and hit him on the shoulder.

“Hey! I’m not small. I’m a big strong man. Huge, I am.”

And just like that, the tension and awkwardness was completely gone. Alex looked fondly at Will, who had his signature shit-eating grin on his lips. He felt incredibly relieved that his drunken actions hadn’t made things weird between them. He didn’t know what he would’ve done without Will. 

“Sure you are, pet.” retorted Will, a condescending tone to his voice. 

Alex fought the smile threatening to form on his lips, and feigned an angry face. Will just chuckled. Alex couldn’t look scary if his life depended on it. 

“Alright, cunt. Let’s eat breakfast.” Alex said with a joking glare before standing up.

 

George walked into the kitchen, yawning, but stopped in his tracks when he saw that Will was in fact, still here. Not only that, Will and Alex were making breakfast together. That was, of course, a very ordinary thing for them to be doing. But in this moment, the teasing between almost looked.. Flirtatious? They stood very close, their arms touching. Will was grinning widely and Alex looked up at Will with big eyes and a smile as Will said something in a low voice that George couldn’t make out. 

“Good morning, lovebirds.” he sniggered.

Will quickly moved away from Alex. Alex felt a little pain in his chest but pretended as if it didn’t bother him. He turned to George.

“Good morning to you too,” Alex threw a piece of bread at George. “You idiot.” 

George ducked and flipped him off. 

“Well this looks fancy,” George said when he saw the eggs and bacon in the frying pan. “Celebrating something?”

“Not sure what you’re insinuating, mate. And what’s fancy about eggs and bacon?” Will laughed. “‘m hungry.” he added quieter as he flipped the eggs.

George just shrugged his shoulders and opened the fridge to look for something to eat. He was too hungry to think of a funny or clever response. 

 

“Could this be taking more time?” Alex asked impatiently after a few minutes.

“You’re like a little child.” Will mocked, but the little smile on his lips and fond look in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by George. 

He looked at the two with furrowed brows but ultimately decided he was too tired to think about the strange way Alex and Will were acting. Alex playfully punched Will in the chest. 

“Well, at least I’m not a twat like you, Will Lenney.” He retorted with a big grin on his lips.

“Be nice or you won’t get any food, mate. I’ll just eat it all.” 

Alex pretended to be offended, looking up at Will with a gaping mouth.

“You will do no such thing.” Alex jokingly said firmly.

“It’s not like you could stop me, you’re about as intimidating as a mouse.” Will scoffed.

Alex wanted to object but he knew that it was true so he just elbowed Will in the ribs and sat down by the kitchen island, waiting for Will to serve him his food. Will looked at Alex with raised eyebrows and a look that said ‘You can’t be serious’. Alex just smiled at him and nodded towards his plate. Will rolled his eyes but as expected, he gave in and served Alex the food.

 

After eating breakfast, they ended up on the couch playing Fifa together, as usual. Alex was too invested in the FIFA game to see it but whenever Will got the opportunity to, he looked at Alex instead of the TV. He didn’t really understand why his gaze always returned to Alex’s concentrated face. It just did. 

“Are you even trying?” Alex asked.

Will’s eyes snapped back to the TV.

“Yeah, ‘course. But this is boring. You’re cheating.” He replied and put his controller down when he realized he was losing by a large margin.

“C’mon, man! You’re only saying that ‘cause you’re losing.” Alex replied, sounding a little bit frustrated but amused nonetheless. 

Will grumpily ignored him and picked up his phone instead. He opened the twitter app despite Alex’s whiny protests and started scrolling. That’s when he saw a tweet from James that made his eyes go wide.

“Uh, Alex. You haven’t seen James tweet, right?”

Alex shook his head. “No, why?”

Will turned his phone and showed him. Alex laughed. It was a picture from yesterday of him and Will cuddling in Alex’s bed. Will half-heartedly laughed along, despite feeling uncomfortable. The picture made him nervous. He knew it shouldn’t make him feel this way, but it did. 

“Should we tell him to take it down?” He asked.

“I mean, sure. We could. But it’s funny, though.” 

Will bit his bottom lip. “People might think I’m gay or something, though.” he said without thinking and laughed a little. 

Alex was taken aback, Will wasn’t usually one to make comments like that. He looked at Will with a questioning look. 

“And what if they do? What would be so terrible about that?” 

He gave Will a strange look, not sure what to expect Will to say. Will instantly regretted his words. 

“No, I didn't mean it like that. It’s just that I have a girlfriend, you know?” Will tried to explain. 

Alex nodded. “Right.” He put his controller down.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, Alex.” He sighed.

Alex nodded again. “Yeah, I know.” 

Will decided that it was better if he didn’t say anything more on the subject. He just silently began picking at his nails, not sure what to do. There was a weird vibe in the room. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Will changed the subject.

“I’m throwing a party tomorrow.” Will stated and looked back up at Alex.

“Sure, I’ll come.”

“Who said you were invited?” Will grinned.

Alex’s face broke into a smile and he punched Will in the arm once again. And just like that, the weird vibe was gone.

“You’re very violent today Alex. That’s not a very good way to get invited to a party.” He laughed.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m coming, mate.”

“Yeah, obviously.” Will said, a little quieter this time, with a smile and met Alex’s gaze.

He couldn’t help but think to himself that Alex’s eyes were really pretty. That thought scared him so he broke the eye contact. They became quiet again and Alex put his head on Will’s shoulder.

“‘m tired.” He muttered with a stifled yawn. 

Will had to stop himself from putting his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. Instead he just lightly stroked his back. 

 

‘What the fuck is with me lately’, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is SHORT and LATE and BAD and I'm TIRED.  
> please be nice lmao  
> don't be too harsh on my English  
> I love comments more than anything, doesn't even have to be something positive. I'm just genuinely curious about what you think so feel free to leave a comment if you feel up to it :)  
> \- jenna


End file.
